


Death Contract

by Ryeaugla



Category: Fire Emblem Heroes, Fire Emblem Series
Genre: Bad Ending, Contracts, Gen, Inspired by Discord, Rituals, Sacrifice, repost from tumblr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-14
Updated: 2017-06-14
Packaged: 2018-11-13 21:06:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11193417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ryeaugla/pseuds/Ryeaugla
Summary: The Summoner's team has been defeated at the Tempest Trials, but Veronica has something sinister planned for a certain member of the team, and all of Askr will suffer for it.





	Death Contract

**Author's Note:**

> This was a prompt that was just casually thrown out on Discord and I ran with it. The actual prompt will be placed in the end notes. Reposting this from my Tumblr blog, as well.

One by one, each of Robin’s companions were defeated by the warriors that Veronica had at her side. They seemed to be avoiding him for some odd reason, but at the same time, it became clear that the tactician wouldn’t be able to carry the team by himself. Veronica herself had a weapon triangle advantage against him, so his Blarraven did next to nothing as he bravely tried to defend himself from total defeat. The moment that the caustic magic from her tome battered Robin’s body, he knew he was done for. The tactician collapsed in a heap where he stood. Their entire squad was defeated, so now the Summoner would be able to deploy a new squad to fight Veronica.

There was just one problem: all members of the first squad needed to evacuate so that the next group could take their place. Robin’s body refused to move, so he couldn’t run for safety and allow the Summoner to bring in reinforcements. The other Askrian fighters had already fled the field and couldn’t return to pick up the defeated mage. Therefore, there was nothing the Summoner could do but wait and watch to see what happened.

A gentle chuckle escaped Veronica as she stood over Robin’s battered body. “You look just like the Hero that he mentioned.” She stated softly. “It’s time to see if this will work.”

“…What will work?” Robin groaned. He wanted to get up, but his body just refused to move. Was it something about the tome that she used that made it so that he couldn’t get up? …No, she had attacked others in the group and they had all fled to safety afterward. That meant that something else had happened here instead. It quickly became clear what that something was when Veronica spoke up again to answer his question.

“I defeated you, so now you’re under contract to me.” Robin’s eyes grew wide. That at least explained why his body was refusing to move - the creator of the contract had not ordered him to do so, and thus he stayed put.

“W-what? Why me?” He knew that the Askrians defeated Heroes in order to free them from Veronica’s contracts, but he didn’t think the inverse could be true as well. But at the same time, why contract him specifically? She hadn’t used this spell on the other Heroes in the Summoner’s group, allowing them to go free. Veronica wasted no time answering these questions swirling about in Robin’s mind, though.

“A friend of mine told me about you.” She replied. “He told me about what kind of power you possess and how it’s tied to this place.” Robin gasped as she mentioned the site where this battle was taking place. They were in the World of Awakening, fighting at the Dragon’s Table in Plegia. He had been a bit uneasy coming to this place in order to battle Veronica to begin with, seeing as it still gave him chills to be in a place so closely tied to his fate, but he had fought on regardless, assuming that it was just a backdrop to their fighting to create a mood. Now he knew they had battled here for a reason.

“What of it?” He growled. “You can’t do anything about that anyway, so there’s no reason to keep me beholden to you.” At this moment in time, Veronica had put away her tome and brought out a different one with a very familiar insignia emblazoned upon the front of it. A purple tome with six white eyes glaring ominously toward Robin as he still lay on the ground - this tome was none other than Grima’s Truth. Where had she even gotten her hands on it in the first place?

“I can’t, but you can.” Veronica held out Grima’s Truth for Robin to take. “Stand up, take this tome into your arms, and head to the altar.” She turned around to face a podium set up in the middle of the rings on the floor with candles lit next to it. Now that Veronica had given him an order, his body finally moved, forcing the tactician to stand and take the purple book from the Emblian princess as he walked around to the altar.

“You’re mad…” Robin growled as he watched himself set Grima’s Truth down and flip the book open. “This won’t work. You won’t be able to control him.” The princess’ expression didn’t change any as she replied.

“As you can clearly see, it’s your body that’s being controlled through the contract.” She stated. “As long as that contract is in place upon your body, I will be able to control you - or rather, the dragon you’re about to summon. And all your Askrian friends get to witness this beautiful moment.” A glance was cast over her shoulder toward the Summoner, whose body language made it clear that they were confused and scared, wondering what Veronica was trying to pull with Robin. She then looked back at Robin and gave the command. _“Perform the Ascension Ritual and bring forth the Fell Dragon.”_

 **“No!”** Marth, the masked warrior cried out, trying to push onto the battlefield to save the tactician before he sacrificed himself. Unfortunately, the tempest was able to keep her from storming the field. Even though the butterfly mask covered her face, the Summoner could sense Marth’s frustration. “This is exactly what I was trying to prevent! Askr will be completely destroyed by Grima!” The Summoner gasped as well and also tried to get through the tempest, but nothing either of them did had any effect - not while Robin was still out there on the battlefield.

As per the order he was given, Robin started reading off the words on the page that denoted the ritual to revive Grima. He tried to resist, but Veronica’s orders were absolute. Tears rolled down the tactician’s cheeks as he cast the spell.

 _ **“FELL DRAGON… BRINGER OF DESPAIR… LEND ME YOUR EARS AND HEAR MY PRAYER…”**_ Robin was trying to stop himself from saying the words, but they kept coming out all the same as per the order he was given through his contract. The tome began glowing with a fierce dark aura, sending magic skyward. That same symbol that had was imprinted on the front of the text now hovered in the air over Robin in the form of purple flames, though its eyes were closed.

 _ **“I… OFFER TO YOU MY EYES, SO THAT YOU MAY SEE YOUR BLIGHT CREEP ACROSS THE LAND.”**_ Robin shivered intensely after reading the line, but he still could not stop himself. The first of the six eyes on the giant insignia overhead shot open, and with each line of the incantation and another offering given, another eye would open.

_**“I OFFER TO YOU MY EARS, SO THAT YOU CAN HEAR THE DEATH THROES OF YOUR ENEMIES AS YOU TORTURE THEM TO EXTINCTION.** _  
_**I OFFER TO YOU MY TONGUE, SO THAT YOU CAN TASTE THE BLOOD OF INNOCENTS POURING FROM THEIR MORTAL WOUNDS.** _  
_**I OFFER TO YOU MY HANDS, SO THAT YOU MAY HOLD A BLOODSTAINED BLADE TO THE THROATS OF THOSE WHO WOULD RESIST YOU.** _  
_**I OFFER TO YOU MY HEART THAT BEATS WITH YOUR OWN LIFEBLOOD, A RAGING RIVER OF DESPAIR AND PAIN.** _

_**AND FINALLY, I OFFER TO YOU MY SOUL - THE FIRST OF MANY THAT YOU WILL DEVOUR WITH YOUR AWAKENING!”** _

Just then, as the final eye opened up, a giant pillar of purple fire rained down from above, completely engulfing Robin’s body in a pyre of despair. He screamed a cry of ultimate pain and despair as flames ate away at his soul. His silhouette could still be seen standing within the flames during the whole ordeal. When the flames died away, Robin was still standing in the same spot he had begun the ritual in.

But now a black aura swirled around his body. When Robin’s eyes opened once more, they were no longer chocolate brown, but blood red. The ritual was a complete success. Veronica smiled as she looked on at the transformed tactician, and both Marth and the Summoner started backing away.

“You are Grima, are you not?” Veronica asked the red-eyed male. “Your body is still beholden to me.” He leered at her, and for a second, the Summoner wondered if Grima was really still going to listen to her.

“…Were it not for that stipulation, I would have destroyed you on the spot.” The Fell Dragon growled. “Even if you did help convince my vessel to go through with the ritual to awaken me.” The Emblian princess smiled even more.

“Good.” She actually sounded quite happy speaking to the evil dragon. “Then, by my contract, I order you to rain destruction down upon the Kingdom of Askr. Make sure none remain alive… Especially not those interlopers behind me…”

“I failed…” Marth was completely distraught. “I tried to prevent this tragedy, but I couldn’t stop you in time, Summoner… I wasn’t able to warn you about bringing Robin out to battle here, and now Askr is doomed yet again…”

**Author's Note:**

> Discord convo that brought this about:
> 
> RyoNine (onetiredwanderer)-Yesterday at 10:33 PM
> 
> I had a stupid idea for what Veronica might try to do:
> 
> 1\. Force contract on (a) Robin,  
> 2\. Take them to the Dragon’s Table ~~after fetching the FE+Gemstones,~~  
>  3\. Force Robin to awaken as Grima [in theory, that should mean that Grima is also beholden to her contract]  
> 4\. Sic Grima on the Askrians  
> 5\. ???  
> 6\. Profit?…
> 
> TacticianKnight-Yesterday at 10:33 PM
> 
> Why do I see Loki suggesting that?


End file.
